mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Pit
|caption = Pit, as he appears in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. |universe = |debut = (1986) |appearance = Super Smash Flash 2 |species = Angel |gender = Male |alignment = Good |creator = Tōru Ōsawa |japanese = Minami Takayama |english = Lani Minella (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Antony Del Rio (Kid Icarus: Uprising, , and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate) |company = Nintendo }} Pit ( ) is the protagonist of the series, appearing as a young male angel dressed in simple white clothes and baring his iconic weapon; his bow and arrow which he received from Palutena, the goddess of light. In the series, Pit serves as one of Palutena's most loyal servants and is a captain of her royal body-guards. Pit first starred in , a game released for the Famicom in 1986. In this game he appears as a young angel, trapped in the underworld. In order to aid him, Palutena bestowed upon Pit his arrows, along with the duty to collect the Three Sacred Treasures, which he would later need to save Angel island by defeating Medusa. He appears as a playable character in Super Smash Flash 2. Character description Pit is an angel from Angel Land. His wings are only strong enough to fly for short distances, unless he uses the Wings of Pegasus. Taking up his sacred bow to stop the dark goddess Medusa after she attacked his home of Skyworld and imprisoned Palutena, he set out to gather the Three Sacred Treasures: the Light Arrow, the Mirror Shield, and the Wings of Pegasus. Fighting his way through the Underworld, Overworld and Skyworld, Pit was able to gather the three treasures and defeat Medusa, ending her threat. Pit reappeared again in Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters for the Game Boy, which served as the only sequel in his series for nearly twenty years. In this game, Pit was sent to train and gather the Three Sacred Treasures again so that he could defeat a demonic monster called Orcos. This game tends to go largely unnoticed, partially due to the fact that it was not released in Japan (It was, however, released for the 3DS Virtual Console in Japan in early 2012). However, aspects of Pit's design that were introduced in this game, such as his redesigned blue eyes, brown hair, and laurel crown, as well as the design of the series' logo, made reappearances years later in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Due to all of this, Of Myths and Monsters is considered canon. Pit was given a significant redesign for his inclusion in Brawl. Masahiro Sakurai attempted to design him as if the Kid Icarus series had continued, with minor changes adding up to become a big change. Following a surge of fan interest in the series due to Pit's appearance as a playable character in Brawl, Pit appeared again in Kid Icarus: Uprising, a sequel for the Nintendo 3DS which was released on March 23, 2012 and was also directed by Sakurai. Pit's design in this game is taken directly from his redesign as featured in Brawl. In this game, Pit cannot fly at all, and is once again tasked with defeating Medusa, who has been revived, and her army of monsters from the Underworld, along with numerous other foes. After Chapter 9, it is revealed that Hades was actually behind all the havoc caused, using Medusa as a puppet leader. After many brutal encounters, Hades is finally defeated, leaving only his voice and soul to dwell. His design in this game was ported over to the next title, . In the Super Smash Flash series In Super Smash Flash 2 Pit previously was confirmed to be a newcomer in Super Smash Flash 2 due to his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. However, after the roster revamp, Pit's status was unclear until a dev blog on May 29, 2016 confirmed his status as playable character for beta. His sprite design, moveset, and voice clips come from his appearance in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. Category:First-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series Category:Nintendo